Godzilla vs Anime
Godzilla vs Anime is a giant crossover film made by Toho and various anime companies. Plot Godzilla was walking through a city, destroying everything in sight, when all of a sudden thousands of anime characters were teleported to his location. The anime characters had arrived with the goal of defeating Godzilla. They were pissed at Godzilla for being more well known then them, and having a larger fanbase. So they would kill Godzilla to prove they were the most OP of all. First up was Saitama, who tried to use this trademark "one punch" to kill Godzilla. The punch hit Godzilla's nose, but did absolutely nothing. Godzilla then disintegrated Saitama with his Atomic Breath. Then came the Evas. Godzilla killed all the Evas execpt for Eva 01, the only one people actually remember. Also, all the human characters and angels were killed as well. Eva 01 then went into beserk mode, and the two began fighting. Godzilla ripped Eva 01 to shreds. Then Goku went to attack Godzilla, but then Superman came out of nowhere and killed Goku. Then Vegeta and Goku's other friends tired to attack Godzilla, but he beat the crap out of all of them, and killed them all, crushing Vegeta and Gohan under his feet. However, Cell, Frieza, and a bunch of other DBZ villains appeared. Godzilla killed all of them except Cell, who attempted to absorb Godzilla. However, Godzilla did his Nuclear Pulse while inside Cell's body, killing him. Godzilla arose, only for team RWBY to appear before him. Godzilla vaporized them. After this, Monkey D. Luffy and all his friends appeared. Godzilla was more focused on killing Sans who had randomly showed up. While walking towards Sans, Godzilla stepped on Monkey and his friends, and reduced them all to red stains on the ground. Sans started hovering up to Godzilla's eye level, and was head-butted into oblivion by the King of The Monsters. Then Naruto showed up with all his friends and some Kaiju form that show. After Godzilla tore through all those Kaiju and killed everyone else, only Naruto and Soske were left. Godzilla Tail-Whipped them all the way to Washington DC where they landed on Donald Trump killing trump and the two anime characters causing mike"get it in the pooper you get the eletrecutioner"pence to be president . Some characters from Fairy Tail showed up, and were killed instantly. Then the main character from Sword Art Online showed up with all the other characters from that show. Everyone else was killed by Godzilla's Atomic Breath, leaving only Mr. Protagonist. "You can't beat me, I'm the master of Sword Art Online!" he said. Godzilla stared him straight in the face, and blasted him with his Red Spiral Beam. He was that pissed. Seconds before death, the main character of SAO realized that he wasn't in a video game. Then the main characters from Attack on Titans went up and tried to kill Godzilla with their oversized swords. They were all stepped on. The movie then cuts to Light trying to write Godzilla's name in his death note, but he is crushed by Godzilla while he's killing a bunch of Titans. Soon Eren Yeager Titan and The Colossal Titan were the only ones left. Eren Yeager attacked Godzilla only to get his jaw broken, Eren's upper jaw and most of his head getting torn clean off. The Colossal Titan went in to try and kill Godzilla, but soon died of radiation poisoning after getting off a couple of punches. Jotaro Kujo from JoJo tried to attack Godzilla, but was impaled on Godzilla's pinky finger, and all the other Jojo characters tried to attack, only to be killed in a variety of gruesome ways. Kirby then tried to eat Godzilla, but Godzilla instead ate Kirby, who was disintegrated in Godzilla's stomach acids. Then Ash showed up with an army of Pokemon trainers, who all sent out their Pokemon. Godzilla wiped out every Pokemon and trainer there is, before finally killing Dr. Oak and Mew. Then Missingno shows up and does some spooky stuff before being utterly destroyed. After that Picachu was the only one left, and Godzilla crushed him underfoot. Astro Boy then appeared, and attempted to fight Godzilla. His attacks did nothing, and Godzilla swatted at Astro Boy until he fell to the ground and exploded. Then The Kaiju Girls appeared. Godzilla, disgusted that such creatures even exist, wasted no time in killing all of them. Devilman then flew straight at Godzilla, attempting to attack him from behind. Devilman was promptly impaled on one of Godzilla's dorsal spines. Violence Jack then ran up with his knife to stab Godzilla, but his attacks did nothing, and he was stepped on as Godzilla moved forward. Guts from Beserk was the next to go up, but, and the rest of his franchise's characters, was disintegrated by Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Some characters from Nisekoi went up to Godzilla and were instantly killed. Then Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh showed up and challenged Godzilla to a deul. Godzilla just disintegrated him. Zvezda characters then appeared alongside some Little Busters characters. Godzilla murdered all of them. Godzilla then blew up the Magic Tree House with all the characters from that show insides of it. blue eyes white dragon appeared, and Godzilla punched him in the face so hard he died. Dogoran then flew in and shared the same fate. After all this, Godzilla went about killing every single anime in existence. Soon the only anime character left was the most powerful of them all, but it was actually me, Dio! Godzilla disintegrated Dio for being an overused meme. Godzilla then continued his onslaught, and killed every single anime character in existence, until he ended up destroying the entire anime universe and sparing us from the weebs. Godzilla still survived. Characters featured * Godzilla * Every Anime character ever Reception Cdrzillafanon was murdered by an army of weeaboos after the film's release. His last words were maniacal laughter as he turned animeland's headquarters into hiroshima. Godzilla fans liked the movie though for its realistic potrayal of godzilla. Some fans commented that Godzilla had more screen time here than in Godzilla 2014. Trivia * This story was inspired by various conversations on the Wikizlla Chat. * This story only exists to piss of anime fans. * This story parodies the "My fav character would one-shot Godzilla" people on the internet. * Sans is only in this story because 1. Undertale infects everything and 2. I felt like it. * For those wondering why Kirby is in this story, Kirby had an anime of his own at one point. * RWBY is in this despite not being an anime. Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Godzilla Category:Well, someone's gonna get pissed Category:Fanboys beware Category:Anime Category:Prepare for the pissed off fanboys Category:Animu Category:BATTLES Category:Godzilla kicks ass Category:Here come the weebs Category:OPness Category:Awesomeness Category:Flame war starters